


Sweet/Sour

by Big_Diesel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Diabetes, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Femdom, Fights, Forced Prostitution, Friendship/Love, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Mother-Son Relationship, Naruto is Just Naruto, Neighbors, On the Run, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Poor Life Choices, Prostitution, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Romance, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Suspense, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: This bittersweet tale involves Hinata’s search to find Naruto happiness. Naruto and Hinata are next door neighbors. She is aware of the abuse Naruto receives from his mother. An incident causes Hinata the strength to challenge his mother, resulting in unplanned consequences. Having no other solution, the only thing Hinata can think to do is to grab Naruto and run.





	Sweet/Sour

Kushina's married boyfriend called just after nine in the morning, when he was finished dropping off his wife and children off at the train station for their afternoon delight. Naruto was sitting in the kitchen when he witnessed the excited woman tending to the call. Her nightgown strap slid past her shoulder. It was the kind of gown that was presented for an evening affair. The kind of outfit no one should display in front of their son in the middle of the morning. Naruto didn't faze of the conversation in front of him. He took another bite of his sugary cereal. He was fortunate that the contents of the cereal was sweet. The milk went bad. He didn't any tickets for food stamps so he supplemented it with water. It wasn't the first time, certainly won't be his last. He was in between bites when his mother put down the phone and sashayed to the young kitsune's direction.

She leaned to the kitchen table. Her bangs covered his mother's flushed face. Her eyes were blurry, red. She didn't get enough sleep. He knew it was due to the hard night of serving at the drink bar. The smell of cheap perfume, tobacco, and booze made a strong combination into Naruto's nose. He pretended to sneeze to not further insult his mother. His furrowed and wrinkled eyebrows did enough of that for him.

"Tengo's coming over," Kushina said. She scraped the crumbs from the table with her hands. "Have you have your shower?"

"Hmm hmm," answered Naruto. He didn't look at his mother in his eye. He never liked his mother when she was overcoming a hangover and having plans for her guest.

"So, you won't be disturbing us when he comes over," she told Naruto. It was absolute. Her tone clarified that if orders were not followed, then surely serious consequences will follow.

He took a bit of his watered sugary cereal. "Same as usual, mother." When he used the term mother, other than "Mom" or "Okaa-san," it meant that he wasn't in the mood for a lecture. He was acutely aware of the now, almost daily routine his mother began doing. Her mother was recently laid off from the food packaging plant in neighboring Adachi after the company transferred operations overseas. She already was working at the drink bar after hours to supplement her income for her and Naruto. Since she needed money, she was granted a part-time day shift position at the drink bar when they needed a slot filled if one of their girls were absent. He assumed that there were enough pachinko players and blackjack gamblers to fill the underground club without needing his mother. So, to fill her income, she did some outcall. Mostly it was strictly business and for some others, like her married husband's boyfriend, there was pleasure. For more of Tengo's end than Kushina.

Naruto was heading for the bowl until he heard his mother slapped the palms on her table. "Hey! Sochi! I mean this!" Kushina took Naruto's chin, forcing him to look at his Naruto. Tasting her breath was unbearable, but seeing his mother candid beauty fading away in the hands of tobacco and alcohol angered him. It was already enough he was facing ridicule from his classmates at school. Now, he had to face the source of his bullying; the source of his frustration; the source of why he had plans to one day leave the lifestyle.

Today was not the case.

"Stay in the living room and look at the television. I don't need you to have any reason of coming to your room or anything. Understand!" Her grip was harsh as her fingernails indented into his skin. The blue eyes narrowed to her dirty palms. "Yes, ma'am."

"Ok," confirmed Kushina as she released her grips. "Be sure to look at me whenever I am talking to you. You may look at me in a certain way. You may think negative things about me. I am still your mother." She slapped the table again, making his drink spilled on the table. "I am still your damn mother." She scoffed, staring at the same drink. "Now, clean this mess."

She pulled her nightgown from her butt and scratched her underarms. She walked a few feet to the bathroom where she closed the door. Upon closing, Naruto concluded his talk with his mother with the middle finger. He disliked, charging it to the mindset of an offended fourteen year old.

Troubled, he was. Having to repeat his second year of high school after multiple absences. Academics wasn't a factor. When present, Naruto was a candid, gifted student at Konohagakure Junior Academy. However, school policy was school policy and his second year was repeated. He was given mercy, nevertheless; his would-have-been third year teacher gave him material to prepare him for the next year. He was viewed by many as a friendly student, but with a troubled background.

Once again, a troubled child he was.

He went into the cabinet to reach for his insulin. A very important thing that he needed to live. He was fortunate that the government provided his medicine for little to no cost. It was thanks to his mother, who used their welfare money in gambling, karaoke, or drink bar credit. He had a weekend part time job working as a fee collector for NHK. It wasn't his favorite job, but the job gave him the funds to take care of himself and to pay for his medicine.

He grabbed the vial. He scanned both sides of the room. In his box of cereal, he pulled his kit that contained his needles. He chagrined if his mother knew of the source of his needles. It wasn't that she cared that her young kitsune was not only battling his environment, but also battling his life. He injected the medicine from his vial and into the needle. He didn't have rubbing alcohol, so he used some dishwashing liquid as a form of disinfectant. He took a shot to his stomach. He didn't feel any pain, but felt the relief that he could live for another day.

He was uncertain if his another day was perfect or peaceful, but it was another day nonetheless. He retrieved his items back into his cereal box and closed the cabinet door. With the extra funds he gathered from his weekend job, he was able to acquire a cell phone. His cell phone was simple. It wasn't a smartphone, but he was able to text and to call. One of the simple things that gave Naruto a reminder that he was still part of the real world.

He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He turned on the television to find static. He didn't even wanted to look at the mail slot in front of his door. He wouldn't be surprised if there was an overdue cable bill available. He went to his pocket. He only had about thirty dollars in cash and in change. He made a reminder to call the cable company this afternoon after his mother leaves. It was rare, but he knew a friend from the cable company that gave him some leeway if he showed effort. The worker at the company felt sorry that it was the son that care about responsibilities of being a responsible citizen.

He laid on the couch to look at his recent text. It was from his next door neighbor, Hinata Hyuuga. It was her usual bantering. She was checking on the kitsune. She wanted to see if she watched the latest episode of  _Kinpachi Sensei_ or the American syndicated series,  _The Big Bang Theory_. Would he come over and watch anime or read some of her manga. It was the usual, but it gave the kitsune a sense of normalcy.

Hinata was the exact opposite of Naruto, in some ways. In ways that they were similar, Hinata was raised in a single parent household with her mother and her sister. Their father made a trip to heaven a few years old when Hinata was still in elementary school. Her mother was born with a mild cause of Autism, thus having some difficulties. Certain prejudices were faced with Hinata's mother. She couldn't keep a job and the jobs she did were menial. Despite the odds, Hinata's mother was a very special, gentle person. A person who could be depended on unlike his mother. In the ways that made Hinata different, she was loved. Her home was warm, rich, and loving. He didn't smell the scent of rotten food. Dirty dishes were never present in the household. No broken glasses, punched holes, and damaged furniture were present either. Naruto always received a friendly hug from his mother. She didn't smell like whiskey or cheap perfume when he hugged her. He remembered the last time he visited that she made pickled plums for the new year. She also gave Naruto ten dollars.

He had told Hinata how much he envied her for her mother. Hinata blushed, only to be glad that she was recognized by him.

Naruto wasn't in the mood for company. He declined her invitation stating that he wasn't feeling good. He reached up his shirt to see the bruise from last night. A version of a good night kiss after he refused to give his mother any of his money so she could buy more alcohol. He went to sleep that night with a bruised stomach, a bruised ego, a broken heart, and his money still in his hand.

That money wasn't for Naruto, but for him and Kushina to live. It shouldn't be a fourteen year old's job to manage the household and pay the bills. The creditors go to Naruto instead of Kushina when there was a debt to pay. It was never much when he gave it to them, but most of them were merciful. Very rare in their society for he, too, would have been considered a throwaway, only to live in the fate like his mother.

The bathroom door opened loudly. It followed by a few curse words. Naruto put the phone in his pocket when hearing his mother stormed out of the bathroom. He only knew why she was feeling heated. She only got that way when Tengo called and cancelled.

Naruto didn't look, but he heard his mother opened the cabinet to the kitchen. She closed it loudly. She went to the sink. She grunted when she didn't see water come out of the faucet. She slammed the glass loudly. She walked to the wet bar where Naruto was lying on the couch.

"The water bill." She asked Naruto, as if he was responsible for its not working.

"Landlord told me that you have to pay the bill or it won't turn on," answered Naruto.

"And when were you going to tell me that," she questioned him. She had her hips on her hand. The towel was wrapped tightly around the redhead. She didn't look as dirty than she did before. It was one of the few moments when Naruto remembered her beauty, her youth, her happiness.

They were happy. At some point they were. Hasn't been the same since his father died. He felt what kind of path would he be right now if his father were still alive?

"I told you yesterday when you were lying on the couch," explained Naruto. He knew that his mother was passed out on the couch after a twenty hour alcohol and drug binge. She wasn't home for a couple of days until two days ago. A client promised Kushina a good time if she partied with him. He was unsure the amount of the good time, but he hasn't seen a dime. If so, then the water issue wouldn't be a discussion.

"Then why didn't you use any of your money," retorted Kushina. "As a contributing member of this household, you should be able to pay your way."

"Mother, I am fourteen, a student," replied Naruto while keeping a calm demeanor.

"That doesn't mean anything to me." Kushina raised her voice. She tightened her fist. Naruto's eyes darted to her fist. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "When I was fourteen, I was working a full time job while pregnant with you." She came in front of him to the couch. "If I can do it, then so can you. Once again, what is your excuse?"

"I wasn't meaning anything by it, mother," reasoned Naruto. "I was letting you know the situation."

"Good," answered Kushina. She softened her fist. Her body was relaxed. She let out a smile. "For a minute, I was beginning to think that my son was trying to be smart." She pushed his forehead. "Were you trying to be smart?" She pushed his forehead again. Naruto looked to the floor. "No, ma'am, I wasn't."

Kushina lightly slapped his forehead. "You better not. For your sake." She left his direction. She return to the kitchen and opened the freezer. She let out a slight smirk. "You can forget to tell me about a water bill, but you can remind yourself when the ice cream man comes." She returned a few moments later with a glass of vodka and his ice cream. "Move," she told Naruto. The young kitsune quickly jumped to the other side of the couch as his mother sat. She was still in her towel. She picked up the remote. Naruto's eyes widened when realizing the next punishment was inevitable.

She turned on the television, seeing the static and snowy pictures on the screen. She turned off the television and turned to her son. "So, when you were going to tell me…" She tossed the remote to Naruto's head. "About the damn cable being out?"

Naruto felt the piercing pain onto his face. He covered himself as he braced for impact from his mother. She hovered on top of him, slapping and punching whatever area unguarded by the kitsune.

"How...many...damn...times...do...you..have...to...keep...pissing...me...off," asked Kushina. She took the remote and began hitting him with it. "Do you enjoy when I do these things to you, Sochi?"

"No."

"Then why you keep doing it?"

"I was trying to tell you."

"You know I need reminders. You know it's your job to help."

"I am sorry, Mom."

"Say your sorries for later, you are being punished."

Kushina continued hitting Naruto with the remote until the remote control broke into pieces. Kushina stopped. The sounds of panting filled the room, followed by the soft cries of Naruto. The redhead mother got from the couch. She went to the living room table where she took a sip of her vodka. She took the ice cream and tossed it at Naruto.

"Do something useful and use money for what it is made for," said Kushina angrily. "I raised my child to work, not to some live in some fairy dream." Naruto still kept his hands covered, still waiting for the next move of his mother.

"Weak, pathetic, soft," said Kushina. "A pussy just like your father. You will end up like him. If not worst." She took her off her towel, carrying it with her as she departed from the living room. He heard the sounds of thrown items in the room before the door closed.

Naruto sniffled, feeling the pain that surrounded his body. He got from his fetal position and sat on the couch. He needed a report on his wounds. It wasn't the first time his mother attached him.

It wasn't going to be the last time either.

There was bruising on his arms and his face, but nothing but a long sleeve shirt could cover. By now, his school and his neighbors were aware of the situation that was going on at home. Naruto took it. He didn't want anyone or anything getting into his business. It was a burden that he had to deal with on his own.

A few moments later, Kushina returned into the living room. This time she was wearing her street clothes. Everything was covered in leopard. Her short skirt, her crop top, her high heel boots, everything. "Since Tengo cancelled on me, I have another friend that is going to treat me for the evening." She walked to the door, scooting her feet of the envelopes containing unpaid bills. "Since you have some funds, Sochi. I think you can take care of yourself. Do you need a reminder on that?" She closed the door loudly.

Naruto cautiously stepped from the couch. He made slow paces, hoping and praying that his mother wasn't coming back. His destination was to go to the bathroom and aid his wounds. He put his hand on the knob when he heard his phone received a text. He reached for the phone. His flip phone was partially cracked, but the screen wasn't damaged. He was able to see the person responsible for the text.

It was Hinata.

_Sonny Chiba_

Naruto wiped his eye carefully to avoid his open wound. He walked to the toilet where he sat. He thought of something to say for this next text. It was game the duo created and they played whenever one of them couldn't sleep. One of them have to name a celebrity using the first letter of the last name the other person said.

_**N: Carly Simon** _

_H: Samuel L. Jackson_

_**N: Justin Bieber** _

Lately, it had been a message to alert if everything was okay at home whenever his mother left.

_H: Beyonce_

He texted.  _That doesn't count! Must be a full name._

Hinata replied through text.  _It does count, too!_

_**N: I win the game if you don't go all the way.** _

_H: Fine! Beyonce Knowles_

_**N: I win!** _

_H: Why?_

_**N: Beyonce Knowles-Carter** _

_H: Really?_

_**N: That's right. I win the game!** _

It made him feel better to have a comrade by his side. With their homes being so close, Hinata and many neighbors could hear the commotion even they didn't wanted.

The sound of a rock hit the window. Naruto didn't fret as he knew that it was Hinata. He walked to the bathtub and opened the window next to it.

"I demand a debate over this debacle," responded Hinata while sticking her tongue out.

"How about I treat you to a sundae," replied Naruto. His cheeks were purple, but it didn't stop the young kitsune from releasing his whiskered smile. He displayed the peace sign. "Naruto Uzumaki, the ultimate pro champion of name guessing."

Hinata closed her eyes, releasing her small coo through her gentle lips. "Naruto, a champion indeed. A champion indeed." She felt and heard the growling of her stomach. "Naruto, a kind gentleman of a helping a poor damsel."

"I will be on my way," replied Naruto.

"Wait," shouted Hinata.

"What is it," asked Naruto.

"Stopped by house before we get our treats," said Hinata. "I want to take care of your face, if you let me."

Naruto was embarrassed. It wasn't the first time his next door neighbor/childhood friend treated him to his wounds. A night not too long ago, Hinata woke up to a disturbance. Hanabi was looking at the window. She was shaking like a leaf. Hinata hurriedly ran to Hanabi, shielding her eyes and protecting her from the events unfolding next door. Kushina beated her son senselessly until he no longer moved. The sounds of thunder roaring, accompanying Kushina's rage. What excuse did the pitiful redhead who didn't deserve the title, mother, had this time? Which client roughed her up? Did Tengo made false promises of taking her away from their corrugated, formidable castle? Which hand didn't get tired from hitting her seed? Which foot? Instrument? Hinata gripped her fingers to her skin until she noticed the blood dripping from her fingers.

It wasn't the first time. Police no longer deemed it to be a threat. Considering Naruto's age, the police concluded that Naruto was old enough to make his own decisions. It disgusted Hinata to her aching bones to hear it from those whose purpose is to protect and serve. She hovered to the floor. Tears leaking from her eyes. Hanabi crawling to her sister, comforting her. Their mother was close, sitting at her bedside praying to God for safety and peace over the troubled kitsune.

Naruto locked the door behind him, double checking if both locks were secured. There was nothing worth stealing from their abode, but it wouldn't hurt to come home to something. Hinata welcomed Naruto in her usual demeanor. Her hands drifting delicately to her back. Her eyes, soft as the still ocean, displaying her affection, her love, her symbol of friendship. She was wearing her casual clothes. Naruto knew it was laundry day. She was sporting an oversize t-shirt that once belonged to her father. Her pants were baggy, but it looked very cute on her. She rolled the pants sleeve to knees to allow the summer air to cool her. Summer was at its peak and he, too, could feel the heat.

He meant that in many ways than one.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, still cautious as he was still sore. Hinata kept her distance, waiting for Naruto to make his next move.

"Naruto-kun." Her voice was calm. Not too excited, not too bland. It was just enough to let the young kitsune know that she was happy to see him. She sat at the front of his stool. She revealed to him her makeup kit. "Have a seat, Naruto-kun. Let me dress your wounds."

"C'mon," groaned Naruto. "It's like a war wound. I can tell others I have been a scuffle." He spat at the ground. "I can tell others like 'You should have seen the other guy. I mean-"

Hinata puffed her cheeks. She was not in the mood to hear a joke. "Naruto Uzumaki, sit down and let me help you. So stubborn!"

Naruto reluctantly listened to Hinata as he sat on the stoop. She opened her kit and got her makeup to cover any marks. She dabbed the makeup and apply it to his face. "I hope this shade would mesh with your skin tone, Naruto-kun."

He didn't answer. He kept his close as she applied the makeup. It tickled as he felt it bristles. Naruto wasn't embarrassed any more. If wearing makeup covered the potential topic of discussions that led to fights and suspensions, then wearing makeup shall be.

"All finish, Naruto-kun." The sound of the compact close. The kit was put back into its bag. She pulled her cellphone to show him his look.

Naruto observed. "Umm, umm. Wouldn't hurt if applied a little more of it there." He let out a smile. "It's a little to laugh, but thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Hinata told Naruto that she was coming back. Naruto didn't mind. He sat back to feel the sun's rays. It was doing more than what his mother ever could at this particular juncture.

There was a time where he and his mother were happy. The sound of the wind chimes gave him a warm feeling, reminding him of the days when they were once a family. Sitting on his mother's lap in the back porch. She waved a fan to keep her Sochi cool from the sweltering heat. He chewed on his ice cream sandwich as she sipped oolong tea. Their father was to arrive with a hot pot from one of their neighbors. A bolt, a spark, tingling his whiskers, giving him precious moments that gave him chills. Moments that he wish he could have back.

"Shall we go?" Naruto stood up, dusting the Earth off of him as he saw Hinata return.

"I am ready." Hinata allowed Naruto to lead the way as they go to their usual spot for some ice cream.

Hinata Hyuuga watched Naruto marched his way to their favorite spot. It was few of the establishments left in their neighborhood. Their corrugated shacks they called home have been a subject of debate in their local government. Hinata's mother went to their last neighborhood meeting when hearing there was a possibility that their neighborhood might be torn down in replacement of mixed-income homes.

Hinata replaced that thought. The chance of Naruto separated from Hinata was too much her young mind can bear. Naruto in her mind was beautiful. He had the face of a man, but seeing his blue eyes and demeanor of handling his crisis, a boy looked back at him. Hinata and Naruto knew each other since their elementary school years. On their first day of Kindergarten, Naruto entered her life. Naruto was sporting a smug look. She later learned that Naruto's father shaved his hair to combat his obsessive hair twirling. All through the day, the young kitsune was given permission to twirl Hinata's hair.

Naruto still twirled his hair. He did it whenever he felt nervous or sleepy, something only Hinata picked up. She knew when he was happy, sad, tired, irritable, and the like. Seeing Naruto pacing and carrying a demeanor of being carefree wasn't a front. At the same time, it can be portrayed as a mask.

"I think I want a lemon pop," said Naruto, breaking the silence. "If not that, maybe a melon bread." He turned to Hinata while holding on to his head. "What do you want?" His eyes displayed curiosity; as if he knew he was observed. Her face showed guilt, confirming his suspicion.

"I want a gelato," answered Hinata, displaying her beet red face.

"Ok, that's gonna cost you extra," replied Naruto. He reached into his pocket. He was sorting the cash that he collected for certain. He was thinking out loud. Hinata knew that he was responsible for assuring the bills were to be paid. "I got plenty to hold us. Maybe for a second helping."

She rubbed her stomach. "Not too much, Naruto-kun. I am watching my figure."

"Heavens, no," replied Naruto. "If God didn't want us to get fat, then why make food? I can eat a horse!"

"Whatever satisfies you, Naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

His smile can blind the room, according to Hinata. No one would ever suspect there was a thundercloud looming over the young kitsune.

"I also got enough coin if you want to grab a bite at the stand afterwards," said Naruto.

"If you want," interjected Hinata. "Pay for the dessert. I'll pay for lunch."

He put his hands back into his pocket. "Cool, then we are going Dutch."


End file.
